In contemporary aircraft, a pilot prior to flight may manually select a takeoff thrust for the engines of the aircraft being flown. Many takeoffs are done at full or rated thrust. When a takeoff is performed at less than full thrust, it is referred to as a derated takeoff. Such derated takeoffs involve the pilot actively selecting to perform a takeoff maneuver with less than full thrust to at least one of, and typically to all of, each aircraft engine available. Currently a majority of takeoff maneuvers that could be performed at derated thrust are performed at full thrust because the perceived risk of performing the maneuver at a derated thrust outweighs any perceived benefit. Pilots are currently developing such risk assessment based on anecdotal information or gut-feelings and at best a pilot may be presented with a text statement describing the amount of runway they will have left at the derated thrust setting.